Fight for Her
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Alek and Chloe are kidnapped, but where are they? Who has them and why? And, most importantly, Alek is being forced to do what, exactly? I do not own TNLOCK.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow! I was SUCH a fan of this show when it was on! I was also so upset when it got cancelled! ABCFamily always cancels the good ones…  
Anyway, just so you all know, I did not get this idea from the Hunger Games; rather, from a Criminal Minds episode that I barely remember this being the plot for. I think it was fathers fighting for their daughters, though…and, yeah, that's definitely not what it is here. Haha.**_

_** As you'll probably notice if you take to reading this, I'm not a very detail-oriented person. Rather, I thrive on characterization (at least, I hope that's the term for what I do). You should have a pretty good idea what's going on at the end of this chapter, but in the event that you still have questions, please, feel free to PM me.**_

_** Also, please DON'T HESITATE to leave a review!**_

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I was aware of a major headache. I tried sitting up, but that wasn't happening with the state of my head, so instead I stayed where I was on the ground on my back and looked around with my eyes. Of course, that hurt like hell in and of itself. It looked as though I was in an abandoned indoor swimming pool. It was somewhat dark, muggy, and smelled horrible.

I was quickly growing irritated with the state my head was in; so, after blinking furiously a few times I forced myself to sit up. I took yet another look around, and my heart sank as I realized I hadn't been lying on the ground in this unfamiliar place alone.

There was a curly-haired blonde girl lying on her stomach next to me.

Chloe.

Shit.

Forcing the pain from my head to the back of my mind again, I crawled over to her and gently shook her; belatedly hoping she hadn't lost yet another one of her lives…

On my watch.

I was thinking of the inevitable as I started examining her for wounds. She had a bump on her head in the same place where mine hurt, and it looked like she had defensive marks – as did I – but other than that, she looked fine.

What the hell had happened to us?

And why in the hell was she not waking up?

I lightly shook her again and started gently calling her name. If she had a headache like I did, she would be grateful.

Finally, she lightly groaned before shuffling around and propping herself up on her elbows.

She blinked furiously, trying to either shrug her own headache away, or get her focus back to figure out who I was.

But suddenly, she said, "Alek?"

I couldn't stop the smile that came upon my lips. I nodded, "Of course, you know you can't get rid of me."

She scoffed, putting a hand to her head and turned to sit up. I quickly moved to put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Where are we?"

I took another look around. Being conscious for these last few minutes was helping my headache to heal, and I could see clearly. "I would guess this is some abandoned high school. That looks like a pool."

There was actually no sarcasm in my voice with that answer, but she looked at me as if there had been, and when I used a gesture to question her, she rolled her eyes, but smiled. Whatever trouble I was in, I had apparently been forgiven.

"Do you remember how we got here?" she asked me.

I shook my head. That was the only part of this blasted headache that hadn't healed yet. The last thing I did remember was walking out of Valentina's apartment to take Chloe home…

Then we woke up here.

"The last thing I remember was walking out of the apartment…" Chloe told me, as though reading my mind.

"Same." I replied, uneasily. I hated not remembering things. It makes any normal person vulnerable. And for Mai? That fact alone makes everything twenty times worse.

Like I said, I wasn't sure if Chloe had lost another one of her lives or not.

I stood and offered a hand to her to help her up.

As she grabbed it and I pulled her up, I looked around again, and that is when a voice came over the intercom system.

I was surprised it still worked.

"Ah, the Uniter and her _Protector_, I see you have finally woken. Now we can begin."

The way he had called me her protector wasn't hinted with malice…it was mocking – definitely mocking. Regardless, I was instantly on high alert, my body reacting instinctively. My gaze jerked upward since I couldn't tell where the intercom was, let alone the person who was controlling it. My hearing kicked in as I was listening for a heartbeat, breathing, anything…

The sounds were suddenly, very overwhelming, and when we apprehensively approached the pool, I found out why.

Chloe gasped.

In the pool were a bunch of other guys, and I could tell that they were all Mai.

I could also tell that they weren't friendly.

And, I was pretty sure they had hell of a better idea of what was going on than I did.

"Traitors." I muttered under my breath, narrowing my eyes at them, and forced Chloe behind me.

As soon as the word left my mouth, though, television screens all over the room came to life; and showed a bunch of girls tied, sitting on chairs, unconscious.

All of the men growled as they watched what was on the screens.

Besides the fact that there were a bunch of tied up girls on the screen, something else left me uneasy…

There was a square at the bottom right corner of the screen that had a chair, but no girl.

The voice on the intercom system chuckled, "Well done, Alek. I think you have a good idea of what's going on here. But in case you don't, let me explain the rules one more time for those who just woke up."

The Mai in the pool groaned.

My focus stayed on them as the voice continued, "The rules are simple, Alek, two men will square off in the pool until one dies."

"If you wanted to kill us so bad, why not do it while we were unconscious?" I shot back. I couldn't stop myself. Chloe hit me on the arm, and her eyes widened at what I was tempting them to do. I didn't care. They weren't getting to her unless and … until … I was dead anyway. Even though I'm Mr. C. B. as Chloe likes to put it, the chances of me beating all of these guys were not good.

"Where's the _fun_ in that?" the voice responded to me. "Anyway, if in the middle of a fight, you try to surrender, we will kill you anyway. If you and the other male in the pool try to team up, we'll kill you both. And, if for whatever reason you refuse, we'll kill both you and one of the girls on the screen. And I know _exactly_ which girl we'll start with."

Yeah, I did too.

"First up, Jonathan McAvoy and Alek Petrov."

All of the males in the pool suddenly jumped out except one.

I had a blasted feeling that I would be the one going through _all_ of the rounds.

When my eyes roamed to my left, I saw Chloe being dragged away from me by guards.

"No!" I shouted, but suddenly, I was grabbed around my mid-section and hauled toward the pool. Before I could get my bearings, I was being lifted off the ground as though I weighed nothing – which frankly, was a feat in and of itself – and thrown toward the pool again. When they finally stopped throwing me, I was using every ounce of strength I had to get these guards off of me. They couldn't be just human.

"Now, now, Alek, you'll want to save all the energy you can for your fights."

Well, if I had had any doubts in my mind as to the fact that I was going to be fighting through all of the rounds; that sentence had just sent them flying out the window quicker than I can run.

I couldn't count how many guards were around me, but I quickly lost sight of Chloe as they took her behind some door. I turned my attention to the screen, and there were at least two, forcing her to sit down. My stomach dropped as I then watched them take out a syringe that was filled with god knows what, restrain her, and plunge it into the vein in her arm.

It took barely any time at all for Chloe's eyes to droop and her to fall unconscious again.

My blood was boiling. If they were going to force me to watch that each and every time before a fight I had absolutely no doubt I would win all of them now.

I all but ran and jumped into the pool. I got into a fighting stance, as did Jonathan, and the voice over the intercom boomed again, "Ready…Set…Fight."

Then there was dinging as though this were televised fighting for entertainment purposes.

What the hell?

I didn't have too much time to think after that before Jonathan advanced toward me. He looked like he was supposed to be pretty evenly matched with me.

He attempted to throw a punch, which I quickly grabbed, throwing him back against the pool. He hit with a thud and went to the ground. I waited for him to get back up in case he would try to pull a fast one.

He got up, but slowly, and came at me again. Once again, I dodged him and sent a punch to the side of his head.

I'm not going to lie, I wanted this to end so I could make sure whatever the hell they had given Chloe did in fact, _just_ knock her out.

And that small fact alone was enough to get my blood boiling again.

When he stood this time, he was disoriented, and stumbling. I threw my arms out and looked at the intercom system.

"Really? You wanted a challenge, but I don't deserve one?"

I was tempting fate. I was well aware. I just wanted to get this whole shitshow on the road and find out what happened after I won.

Jonathan stood and came at me, and I swear, if I didn't know any better he was begging something of me because I read his lips…

"Please…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but grabbed him by his hair and threw him hard against the wall. I heard something crack and I barely stifled my cringe.

I heard gasps coming from around me, but I stood – stunned – with my mouth in a straight line. I'll be damned before I show any emotion to these jackasses.

"Well done, Alek." The voice over the intercom boomed, and sudden, at least two people in white uniforms advanced toward the pool and right to Jonathan. The one man put two fingers to his neck; then looked up and nodded.

"Jonathan McAvoy is dead." The voice boomed over the system.

Next thing I knew, the doors where Chloe had disappeared moments before were clicking open.

I turned to the doors, jumped out of the pool, and sprinted up to her. She came walking out and was dazed and disoriented.

"Alek? Alek, what happened?" there was pang in my heart when I realized that her words were slurring – sending anger coursing through me.

But even worse, had she forgotten everything from when we had woken up here, too?

* * *

_**Hopefully I did Alek's P.O.V. justice!**_

_** Will I see ya in the next chapter?**_

_** ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misskenzi98: Thank you for reading &amp; your feedback. I really do appreciate it. I like to write fast-paced stories, and if I pay too much attention to detail at this point, I'm afraid I'll give information away that will be revealed later. Thank you for your support, and please continue reading! :)**_

_** Analiesa: Thank you for reading &amp; your review! I really appreciate it! :)**_

_** And, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

"Shh," I said, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. Then, I pulled her away from me and eyed her intently, "Are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" she looked at me with a confused expression, as if that were the furthest thing possible right now. "No…I…I think I'm okay. What's going on?"

I stared at her, "You mean…you don't remember?"

"My head really, really hurts."

Shit.

Suddenly, as she looked around, a realization came to her eyes. "You're…you're fighting…for me."

"Don't think of it like that." I stated plainly.

"How can I not?" she whispered, and I was glad she still had control over her emotions.

"Because, you… just can't." I responded. I knew it was a horrible answer, but I didn't have a better one in the moment.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Chloe, this is _hardly_ the time to be checking me out."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, glad to see that your ego isn't harmed, but seriously. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Just then, the intercom system cackled again and the voice came back over. "Alright, enough. Guards!"

And, Chloe was being dragged away again. This time, though, for whatever reason, she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

But I was.

I had her in my sights, and each and every time, I was going to fight to keep her that way. I started after her, only to be grabbed by guards again. I looked at the screen once more, and noticed two things. The first was that they hadn't sedated Chloe again…yet, at least.

The second was that there was a square on the television with an empty chair.

Did that girl come with Jonathan as Chloe had come with me? What exactly were they doing to the girls when a male lost?

I wasn't going to find out.

There was one thing that bothered me, though. The girl I had come in with was the Uniter of our races – more important than all of our lives combined.

Didn't these other Mai's realize that?

Without hesitation, I assumed someone was volunteering to fight me next since he just jumped right into the pool.

"Come on, Petrov. Or are you afraid?"

"Ah, yes, Travis Archer." The voice over the intercom system boomed, _proudly_.

I was being pushed into the pool by the guards until, finally, I was on the ledge – and not wanting to fall flat on my face – I jumped in.

"Don't you know that the most recently brought in girl is the Uniter." I asked him in a whisper, as to not be heard, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do I look like I care?" he retorted.

I just glared at him, incredulous. "I was right, wasn't I? You're all traitors. Don't you realize you're making it hell of a lot easier for him to kill off our race?"

Travis shrugged, and came at me. I didn't remember hearing the countdown, but my instincts didn't need one.

I put my hands on his shoulders to fend him back, and brought my knee up to a place that _almost_ made me cringe. I then elbowed him in the face and he went down.

He recoiled quicker than I expected, though, and punched me square in the jaw. When I got myself together, he was already fully coming at me, and had successfully sent me into the wall when he punched me. Since I was against the wall, I used it as leverage as I put my palms on the edge and used both legs to kick him when he came at me again. He went flying backwards, and I advanced on him now.

He used his leg to try to kick both of my legs out from under me, but I jumped – avoiding his leg – and he stood. We went back to punching and blocking.

"I really don't want to do this." I said, talking so low that hopefully only he could hear me. "Don't you see it's a trap?"

"It's fun." Was his only reply, and in my shock, he sent another punch to my jaw. I flew back and hit my back hard against the edge of the pool this time. It took me a minute to come back from that, and by the time I had, Travis was on me.

I put both hands up and blocked him; then sent a kick to the side of his knees before finally taking him by the hair and slamming him against the ground.

I heard pretty much the same sound with Travis as I had with Jonathan, but, in my opinion, Travis deserved it more. Way more.

I turned and hopped onto the edge of the pool in expectation as they once again brought Chloe to me.

When I saw her, she ran up to me. If I didn't know any better, there were tears starting in her eyes; and when she hugged me, though I would never admit this aloud, a surge of pain shot through me.

"You're hurt." She pulled away from me and said.

I shook my head.

"You can't keep doing this." She said again.

"I don't have a choice. If I don't I'm dead and I don't know what'll happen to you if that happens. You know I won't risk your lives."

"I feel so helpless…" she started.

"That's okay." I cut her off. "I'd rather have you helpless than half-dead."

She glared at me.

"But _you_ look half-dead, and they probably will kill me if you lose…"

"Losing is not an option."

"Alek…"

Just then, the guards grabbed her around the waist and started pulling her away from me…again.

She struggled this time.

And, just like before, I started after them; though, I swear, it took more guards to restrain _me_ this time. I was getting pretty good at this.

They tossed me back in the pool, and thankfully, I had gathered my bearings long enough to land swiftly on my feet.

When I looked up, all the other males were glaring at me in jealousy.

I supposed, if I wasn't before, I was now the most hated guy in this room – probably more so than the "mastermind" on the intercom.

Speaking of him, I was pretty sure I had started to recognize that voice.

"Well, done, Petrov, well done. I think I might have underestimated you."

I could feel the response before I could stop it, shrugging, I said, "Everyone does, I rather like it."

"So I've noticed." The man over the intercom said with more malice than I've heard him the whole time since we've been here.

I must've hit a nerve.

Good, because he's on my last damn one.

_If I get my hands on him…_

"Alright, next up, we've got Alek Petrov and Michael Thomas."

The male who entered the pool now was definitely bigger than me…much, much bigger than me. But, all my money was betting that it was more fat than muscle. He was also taller.

Sad to say, but not all of the prides trained as much as Valentina had Jasmine and I.

Was I forever grateful to her for that now.

Speaking of them, I was hoping by now they had realized something was very, very wrong; and were looking for us.

Until they showed up, or I found us a way out of here, though, I would have to keep fighting.

Once again, I must've missed the countdown because without warning, Michael came at me.

Instead of grabbing him, I dodged him, and I was right; I was definitely much, much faster than he. After I dodged him, I threw a punch to the side of his head.

He barely moved; and as I approached him, he swung. I dodged it, but before I could gather myself, he somehow landed a swift kick to get my legs out from under me. The next thing I knew, I felt this incredible weight on my stomach – crushing me. He was literally lying on top of me – effectively suffocating me.

What the _hell_?

He had both of my legs and one arm pinned underneath of him; so with my free left arm, I jabbed him in the side – but once again, he barely moved. I continued jabbing him in the side. My vision was going black and it was getting hard to breathe.

Somehow and suddenly, with that last hit, for whatever reason he rolled off of me, coughing harshly.

I hadn't thought that in his position, it may have been a little difficult for him to breathe too. It was harder for me, but since he had to put all of his weight on me, and all of his weight consisted of his stomach, he was leaning on his lungs also. My jabs probably didn't help that.

I rolled and coughed violently; and he recoiled quicker than I did.

I stood so he couldn't try to squish me again, like the coward he is; but I stood too quickly and started seeing spots. He advanced and punched me square in the side of my head, and I went flying.

I began feeling like the bug he was trying to make me as I tried standing, and fell. I needed to do something, and fast.

He picked me up by my neck and hoisted me off of my feet. I grabbed at his hand around my neck because once again, he was suffocating me.

And just when I was sure I was going to die, I heard "Alek!"

I couldn't see any of the screens, and Chloe wasn't at the doorway she usually comes in from; so I had no idea how she could see me, or why I had heard that, but suddenly, it felt as though a jolt of electricity had gone through me.

When everyone else in the room hated me, I still had one person on my side. One reason for _me_ to live; and the one reason that I needed to live.

To make sure that she was safe.

And that reassurance was all I needed.

My arms were too short to reach his head, so, being as flexible as I am, I grabbed at his arms for leverage as I brought both of my legs up and kicked him square in the face.

He instantly let me go and stumbled backwards.

I landed on my feet. And quickly tried to clear the darkness from my vision; spots in my eyes and dizziness in my stance.

When I looked at him, he was still cringing, blood coming from his face.

As he approached me again, I put both of my hands on the ground and side-kicked him in his knee.

He went down, and, just like he had attempted to squash me like a bug, I took my foot to the side of his head.

And, I heard that bone-crushing sound for a third time.


End file.
